1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal suitable for a display apparatus and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal apparatus using a ferroelectric liquid crystal.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, liquid crystal display elements are known. A liquid crystal display element is prepared by filling a liquid crystal compound between a scanning electrode group and a signal electrode group of matrix electrodes to form a large number of pixels, and to display image information. Of liquid crystal display elements, a ferroelectric liquid crystal element, which has bistability and a short response time to an electric field, functions as a high-speed, memory type display element. A large number of methods of matrix-driving the ferroelectric liquid crystal element have been proposed.
For example, practical drivers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,655,561, 4,709,995, 4,800,382, 4,836,656 4,932,759, 4,938,574, 5,058,994, and the like.
In a conventional driver for a display panel using a ferroelectric liquid crystal, a problem associated with a change in temperature remains unsolved. In particular, when a displayed content on a display panel is to be observed, back light using a fluorescent lamp is used. Since the fluorescent lamp has a very wide temperature distribution, a large temperature nonuniformity also occurs on the display panel. For this reason, the display panel cannot often provide a satisfactory full display.